


Boadicea

by jarbaje



Series: fluff stuff [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Boadicea, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, horse bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarbaje/pseuds/jarbaje
Summary: Tumblr request:Hey there friend! Could I request a little one shot of Arthur getting/meeting/whatever Boadicea? :DAnd who can say no to Arthur meeting his beloved horse.





	Boadicea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Rockstar has given us any info on what Boadicea looked like? Pic at the bottom for how I've pictured her.

“She sure is beautiful.”

Arthur scoffed. “Sure, if I can catch her.”

Hosea clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m certain you will. Something to keep you busy while old Dutch and I try to get this safe open.”

Arthur glanced behind them at where Dutch was loudly swearing at the still-locked safe. The coach drivers were dead, the draft horses pulling it released into the wild.

There’d been three guards, more than they were expecting. The coach had stopped as planned when it came to the tree Hosea had made Arthur fell across the road, but as soon as Dutch emerged demanding the money the guards had opened fire.

Two of their horses got caught in the crossfire. Arthur hoped it weren’t one of his bullets.

The third horse dragged the lifeless body of her rider back the way they’d come, stooped a hundred yards away. Gorgeous piebald mare with sturdy legs and not a mark on her.

Arthur’s own horse was … not a horse. It was a mule. An old stubborn logging mule named Bucky who was prone to fits of complete disobedience.

Arthur didn’t want to ask for a horse. Hosea and Dutch had given him so much already. So he was determined to get his own, always kept an eye open for an easy opportunity. Didn’t have enough confidence yet to try breaking a wild one.

He looked behind him just in time to see Dutch throw his tools down in frustration and point his gun at the safe instead. Couldn’t hear what Hosea said to him, but Dutch holstered the weapon and stalked over to the stagecoach.

Arthur turned for the horse. Her dead rider had finally slipped free of the saddle, but she was still high-stepping and nervous.

“It’s alright, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

Arthur inched closer. The mare stomped and snorted but didn’t skitter away.

Arthur kept his eyes on her as he dug around his satchel for a treat. Sugar cubes were the only surefire way he could get Bucky to cooperate so Arthur always made sure to have a steady supply.

Now less than ten feet away, Arthur held out his hand, two sugar cubes nestled in his palm. The mare’s nostrils flared as she breathed deep. Tongue darted out around her bit.

“Smells good, huh?”

She took one step forward, then another, and another until her nose hovered above Arthur’s hand. She sniffed, lipped at the sugar cubes, and then sucked them up. Arthur put a hand on her nose, pet along the side of her head as she crunched the cubes in her back teeth.

Carefully reached for the reins that dragged in the dirt. Startled when her nose bumped into him and she pulled on his shirt. Arthur looked her in the eye and couldn’t hold back a smile as he stroked her neck.

“See, we’re friends now, huh girl?”

She bumped into his chest. Arthur pulled the reins over her head, got a foot in a stirrup and hoisted himself onto her back. She took his weight easily, as if she’d been doing it her whole life. 

Arthur nudged her sides gently. She started forward in a walk. Nudged a little harder and she went into a trot. He spent a few minutes trotting her in a wide circle in the grass on the side of the road, smiling the whole time. Something about sitting on her back just felt _right_.

A triumphant shout came from Hosea, having finally opened the safe. Dutch pushed off from where he’d been leaning against the coach, called for Arthur to come join them.

Arthur trotted over, not wanting to dismount just yet. Hosea beamed when he saw him.

“Knew you could do it. Know what you’re going to call her yet?”

“Boadicea,” Arthur answered without hesitation.

* * *


End file.
